


La batalla más facil a la fecha

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Series: Thorgeir ABO [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alfa Thorkell, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asgeir es herido, Beta Asgeir, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, dramatic Thorkell, maybe OCC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: El compañero del jefe habia sido herido, opciones: correr o morir.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Series: Thorgeir ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	La batalla más facil a la fecha

Asgeir fue herido gravemente por una espada en el costado de su estomago durante una batalla contra Mercia. Sus maldiciones por el dolor helaron la sangre de todos los hombres de Thorkell.

El compañero del jefe habia sido herido, opciones disponibles: correr o morir.

Un rugido se escucho desde el frente del campo de batalla, se podían ver cuerpos volando por donde Thorkell corria para llegar hacia Asgeir. Las feromonas del gigante solo transmitian un mensaje claro en la mente de todos los presentes: muerte inminente. 

-¿¡Quién hirió a mi compañero, mi beta, mi Asgeir!?- rugio Thorkell llegando al lado de su pareja- ¡Quién sea que lo tocó no podrá entrar al Valhalla de lo destruido que lo dejaré!

-No te pongas posesivo conmigo Jefe- dijo Asgeir incorporándose lentamente- Además, antes de que mates a nadie, necesito que me ayudes a hacerme cargo de la herida.

Thorkell se calmo un poco antes de ponerse en cuclillas y ayudar a Asgeir torpemente con los bendajes, ganandose unas reprimendas del más pequeño

Thorkell solo fruncio el seño, haciendo que Asgeir soltara una pequeña risa antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

-¡Ya esta listo! Ahora Asgeir, vamos a la guerr- ¿eh? ¿Donde están todos?- el campo de batalla se encontraba vacío, ni una sola alma a la vista.

Al día siguiente sus hombres llegaron precavidos junto a un emisario de Mercia, quién suplicaba por tregua.


End file.
